


Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes of Stucky

by Bard_the_Bowman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, day to day life, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_the_Bowman/pseuds/Bard_the_Bowman
Summary: Somebody forgot to pay the rent...





	Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes of Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written by the lovely Sarah, who asked me to publish it because she doesn't have an account on AO3

*Somewhere in a housing estate office*

"Holy shit, Julie! Check this out" A lady squints at her screen in confusion.

"What is it?", Julie leans over the cubicle wall dividing them waiting for a reply, "Karen??"

Karen, still in shock, clicks open a file, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "Some guy just popped up on my list who hasn't payed rent since..."

"Yeah?? Since??"

"Since 1944!"

"Dude! What?" Julie scoots round the cubicle to check for herself, "Oh damn! You're right!"

Straightening up, Julie laughs, "It must just be some passing-down-of-generations thing!"

"Of rent?"

"Well, you'd better check it out, meet this guy."

Karen looks back at the screen, dreading the aforementioned 'meeting'. "Urgh!"

*Now outside a flat door, Karen promptly knocks onto the wood*

Light bathes Karen as the door opens but only for a moment as a blonde man fills the width of the doorway.  
Karen looks him up and down. "Mr Barnes?"

The guy blushes, lifting his hand to show a ring on his hand. "I soon will be!" 

"Well, I'm here about rent from 1944."

From somewhere inside the flat, a voice echoes. "SHIT!"


End file.
